


12月产车

by KAIRONG



Category: 12月限量车
Genre: 12月限定摩托, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAIRONG/pseuds/KAIRONG
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 2





	12月产车

12.3日，哥哥时尚盛典有感，早码了，今天做了添加修改，发出来瞧瞧。  
酒店里，暖黄色的灯光照在褐色地毯上，王一博坐在阳台的软椅上，手机上是肖战工作室今天发的图，与平时的肖战不一样，光影交错，肖战的眉眼更添几分诱惑，整个人又欲又媚，王一博看着肖战白色的衬衣第一颗纽扣敞开，隐隐约约可以看见锁骨，虽然平常没少看，但是王一博的喉结还是上下滑动，他的内心氤氲着一团淡红色的味道。  
他拨通了肖战的电话…  
电话刚一通，就传来肖战娇嗔的声音：  
“王一博～你不在我好无聊啊～”  
王一博都能想象到肖战嘟嘴委屈巴巴的样子。他也想见他啊，可是拍戏实在忙不过来，最近年末了，越来越觉得微信上聊天满足不了自己，所以王一博拍完今天的戏份，悄悄联系了肖战经纪人，跑到肖战的酒店里了。  
王一博见肖战撒娇，嘴角微微勾起：  
“战哥，想我就来找我啊。”  
肖战本来在时尚盛典看别人出双入对，想找王一博哄哄，结果王一博根本没当一会事儿，感觉在打趣自己。他提高音量：  
“我忙，不想你。”  
就挂断了电话，肖战今天就是酸到了，明明格外想自家小朋友，想躺在他的怀里，感觉他身体的温度，听他的声音在耳边低喃，想着想着嘴就撇了起来。王一博没有再打回来，他编辑了一条短信  
“酒店里有惊喜”  
，肖战低头看见手机上的信息，脑子里开始嗡嗡作响，心跳也渐渐加速。  
盛典结束，肖战火急火燎赶回酒店，他也不知道在期待什么？他总觉得王一博来了，按照狗崽崽这个性格，他干得出来。  
滴～房门被推开，肖战先探了半个身子，房间的灯没有开，也没有发现王一博的身影，有点失落，叹了口气。肖战缓缓走入房间，突然黑暗中一双强有力的手搂在了肖战腰间，一瞬间身体酥酥麻麻的，  
“是你吗？狗崽崽。”  
肖战的语气变得亲昵，王一博把脸埋在肖战的锁骨窝里没有说话，肖战也用脸蹭着王一博松松软软的头发，一博的身上总有一股奶香味，肖战很是喜欢。  
“我好想你哦～”  
肖战把身子往后轻仰，紧紧靠在王一博的怀里。王一博感觉到了肖战的举动，表面装的风平浪静，其实早已春心荡漾，  
“想我？哪里想我了？”  
肖战转过身来看着王一博的眼睛，虽然没有开灯，他依旧能感觉到王一博眼里的炙热， 那是狮子看到猎物的兴奋。肖战感觉下身被一个东西顶住了，他刚想低头，王一博的唇就迎了上来。肖战也回吻了回去，每次王一博吻他，他的身体都会微微颤抖，肖战也不知道为什么自己的身体那么敏感。  
以前两人拍摄陈情令时，在片场打闹，王一博用手戳自己腰窝，肖战马上就浑身触电，眼泪汪汪像小兔子一样缩成一团。王一博发现这个事后，每次两人云雨的时候，总是要把手往腰窝上按。王一博用手撩开肖战的衬衣，往肖战的背上游走，肖战一边吻王一博一边喘息着说：“一博，我还没洗澡呢。”  
王一博一听直接笑出声，利索地抱起肖战就往浴室走，王一博准备把肖战放在浴缸里然后去拿衣服给他，肖战却咬了一下王一博的耳朵，王一博看了看肖战娇羞的表情，肖战今天有点不一样而且还是第一次这么主动，他今天真的很想要，王一博也感觉到了战哥的需求，他低头用力吻着肖战，肖战依旧习惯性地闭着嘴巴，可还是漏出了一声娇喘，王一博眼神一亮，摸着肖战的耳垂一遍遍吸吮这唇下这颗小痣。  
“战哥，张嘴，舌头伸出来”，  
肖战每次交互时都很很配合，把自己从身体到灵魂都交给王一博。他嘴唇微微张开，两人的舌头交缠着，伴随着轻微的喘息声，王一博开始脱肖战的衣服。  
王一博的大手侵略性的划过肖战的身体，肖战有些腿软，喘息声更加急迫，王一博把肖战按在墙上，把嘴从肖战的嘴上往下移，从唇下痣再到锁骨，再到胸口，肖战的呼吸声加重，他咬着嘴唇，眼睛闭着享受着，王一博看他身体颤抖，在他耳边用气音说：“战哥，叫出来。”肖战像是被打开了闸，他一声一声勾得王一博直接掰开他的腿，狠狠的往里送入。  
两人已经有十几天没有见面了，王一博早就憋得慌了，刚好肖战今天起了兴致，他就一股脑全往他身上发泄了。一次又一次猛烈地顶撞，肖战感觉自己招架不住了，王一博却没打算放过自己，他一边咬着肖战的肩胛骨，一边用手揉捏住肖战白花花的屁股，身体还在不停的顶入。  
“啊～一博，明天还要拍杂志，别咬那～”  
肖战颤颤巍巍地说，没想到王一博更加用力的挺入，  
“战哥说明天什么？”王一博压低声音说，  
肖战知道自己现在就是小兔子入了狮子洞，只能顺着王一博  
“没什么，啊一博轻点～”又将是一个不眠不休之夜，肖战在王一博的身下暗自想到。


End file.
